


Lazy Days

by DrugsRUs



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Ayyyy, F/M, school boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrugsRUs/pseuds/DrugsRUs
Summary: A short collection of stories based on my experiances in a chinese school.Me and my bro (DATA REDACTED) did a lot of troublemaking in school.you can leave critiscim (But knowing my lazy ass, I probably won't change it :))
Relationships: Paula Jones/Ness





	Lazy Days

He lay with his head on his desk, silently counting the seconds until lunch. The teacher stood at the front of the class, lecturing the class on some math subject. Distributive properties? He didn’t know. It was like this he spent at least ten minutes sitting there until he felt the tip of a paper airplane smack him on the head.

He unfolded the note. 

_ Did you bring it? _

He flipped the plane over and wrote a message on the back

_ Yeah. We’ll use it as soon as Jeff turns away. _

He folded it back and threw it.

As he threw it, the wind caught it and it careened left, arcing straight towards the teacher’s head.

As fast as light, the teacher whipped around.

“Who threw that?” The class wisely stayed silent.

He noticed Lucas’s guilty expression and stormed over. 

“You. Here. Now.” Shame-faced, Lucas walked over to the seat the teacher assigned him to, and dropped all his stuff there. He then dropped his head into his arms.

The teacher returned to the whiteboard to teach.

Ness, noticing Lucas’s plight, reached into his backpack and took out the mechanical car they had made in his dad’s garage.

He ripped a small piece of paper out from his backpack and set it into the car. It took off, zooming through student’s seats before reaching Lucas.

Lucas took the note into his hands and unfolded it.

_ I'm gonna use it.  _

He looked up towards Ness, who grinned and flashed him a thumbs up.

He rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Feigning hurt, Ness reached into his backpack and took out his greatest weapon.

A month prior, on his birthday, Ness had received a toy robot. He realized that if he took the controller and put it near the robot, it would make a horrifying sound when he switched on the recording function. He took apart the robot and used the parts the make a soundbomb that he could switch on.

(SWITCHING PERSPECTIVE)

Paula groaned to herself. She didn’t know why her parents insisted on going to this school. 

“Psst. Paula.”

She turned around to see Ness.

“Yeah?” He handed her a pair of headphones.

“Put these on. That is, if you don’t want to break your ears.” She took them.

She looked around. Lucas, sitting across the room, was also wearing a pair. Ness was also wearing a pair. She saw him take out a metal cube with a switch on it. On the sides, there sound speakers, and she realized what was about to happen.

_ Flick. _

An ear splitting sound pierced the room, making all the students, save for them, cover their ears. The teacher shouted:

“Shut that thing off!”

The sound continued, and the teacher and most of the students collapsed.

He turned the thing off.

“Damn. I think we-”

“NESS!” Lucas ran over.

“Hi, Lucas. I’d say it worked, eh?

“Worked too well!” 

The two shared a laugh.

Paula stepped in. “So… what are we gonna do now?”

They stared at the carnage. Around them, desks and chairs were upturned, and students and teachers alike crashed on the floor.

“Well. Uh, I don’t think we should be around here when they wake up.” Laughing, the trio bolted off through the halls of their school.


End file.
